The Art Of Persuasion
by Noonesafe
Summary: It was a well known fact that Lily Potter couldn’t cook.So when a very pregnant Lily Potter decides to cook an entire five course dinner, her husband and friends get worried. Random oneshot. Reviews are appreciated!


The Art Of Persuasion

**Disclaime**_**r: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I intend no harm.**_

**A/N:** _Just a random oneshot about a very pregnant Lily Potter! Enjoy!_

It was a well known fact that Lily Potter couldn't cook. In fact, the last time she had tried, the food had burnt a hole through her dishes, the kitchen floor and the tongues of her guests.

So when a very pregnant Lily Potter decides to cook an entire five course dinner, her husband and friends get worried.

"We can't break! She's just doing this to get back at Sirius for finishing her mint- chocolate ice-cream! She won't really care if we eat it or not." said James, already feeling queasy at the thought of the impending dinner.

"Why should we all suffer for Sirius's gluttony? I wasn't even there when he ate it! I'm not going to eat a scrap of the crap she cooks!" Remus said, glaring at Sirius for putting them in this predicament.

Remus, who was usually very supportive of his friends, was probably the most apprehensive, owing to the fact that he could never say no to his friends, no matter how much he tried. He had tried to say no to Lily the last time she had cooked. But instead he had ended up eating three helpings of her lamb chops, before he showed her the enormous hole in his tongue.

"How was I supposed to know the ice-cream was for Lily? Anyway, I don't really have to worry. I can always refuse her. Can't say the same for you guys though! Especially James! You're like putty in her hands when she asks you to do something for her!" said Sirius, ignoring the menacing looks he was receiving from his friends.

Just as Remus was about to argue back...

"Boys, dinner's ready! Oh it looks so good!" said a rather sweaty Lily from the kitchen. "I hope you're all hungry because I have worked so hard on this dinner!" she said, wiping her brow exaggeratedly.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Padfoot, you go in first. This is all your fault." James said, giving his friend a little push towards the kitchen.

"No way! Why do I have to go in there alone? You have to come with me!"

"What's the matter? I thought you could always say no to Lily!" mocked Remus, who was starting to look a little pale.

Lily finally came out to see what was keeping her dinner guests.

"James, come on! You don't want the food to get cold do you? Come on, Sirius, Remus!" she said, beckoning them with those big green eyes of hers.

"You know what, Lils darling, I don't think I'm that hungry really. And, you know, I want to really enjoy your dinner so I'll eat it when I have a good appetite!" James said, looking hopefully at his wife.

"Yeah!" echoed Remus, giving a shaky laugh. "I don't think I have much of an appetite. In fact, I think I'm rather full from the...from the...tea?

"Oh but I worked so hard and for so long!" Lily whined, holding onto Remus's hand and pulling him toward the kitchen.

Remus flinched when she caught hold of him and practically ran away from her to stand behind the sofa, out of reach.

Lily had a small, amused smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. Nobody, and that meant nobody, ate her mint-chocolate ice-cream without serious consequences!

"James!" she cooed, "Do you love me?" she asked, putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

James sighed. It looked like he'd given in, when all of a sudden he threw her hands off him, stuffed his fingers in his ears and started yelling "I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" over and over again.

Lily was a bit disappointed now. She had counted on James breaking. But there was still Sirius. The cause of it all! The others believed that she had no control over him. But she knew better. All she needed were a few fake tears and Sirius would melt like a snowman in an oven.

She made a big show of it. Sighing and sniffling, till a single tear threatened to fall from her eye.

She walked over to Sirius, looking at him with her watery eyes. She could see him tense up.

She grabbed onto his shirt front and looked up at him.

"Sirius, I'm pregnant with your godson!" she whispered, finally letting the teardrop fall from her eye onto his shirt.

He watched it falling, as if in slow motion. He saw it smudge on his shirt. He looked at Lily, at those big green eyes.

"You know what, Lils? I'm starving!" he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

He looked over at his friends. Their faces registered shock and betrayal. Remus began grumbling as Lily pulled him and James away to the kitchen.

Sirius stood there, scrunching up his nose at the acrid smell now issuing from the kitchen, marvelling at the deviousness that was Lily Potter.

**A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
